A Hot Summer Night
by sycoticatalyst
Summary: [GinNToxin] Ginny had been in love with Tom for years, and now she has brought him back to life. But just as she had to pay with her life last time, so does she this time. Only Harry isn't there to save her.. Rated R for implied sex.


_On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?_

Disclaimer: I own the term Gin -N- Toxin, although I'm sure many people have already come up with it before me. Oh well, not like anything is actually original nowadays anyhow. It's all been done, all that truly matters is how you write your cliches. Anyhow, I don't own Harry Potter and Co., and I don't own the Meatloaf song, _You Took the Words Right Out of my Mouth_, from which I borrowed the first line. I own a few of his CDs, though. Does that count?

----

It was a hot summer night, and also the night before Harry Potter's eighteenth birthday. The moon and stars were bright and beautiful, and the air smelled of burning wood and s'mores. Three people sat around a bonfire, laughing and talking, without a care in the world. Because just a few weeks ago, the boy who lived had destroyed the Dark Lord forever.

  


Or so he thought….

  


That very night, a young girl had nearly completed a very complicated spell that she had invented over the years since her first year at Hogwarts.

  


She had revived a memory.

  


She knew all along that she couldn't very well reveal her feelings to anyone, as Tom _was_ the younger version of Lord Voldemort, and he _did_ try to kill Harry. They would tell her:_ you can't love him, he tried to kill you_, but Ginny knew very well that Tom never meant to hurt her. It was just the price she had to pay for Tom to be alive. She had known the price then, and she still knew it now. And she never regretted her actions.

  
__

Especially not now....

  


She looked down at her wrist as it continued to bleed. She had done it perfectly, and she knew it. Slowly, she muttered the spell to heal her cuts, watching as the remaining blood slowly slid down her arm, creating a beautiful river….

  
__

Tom….

  


Ginny looked up and watched as Tom's lean, beautiful figure appeared in the place of the damaged diary. He was now almost complete. _All he needs is a kiss..._ thought Ginny, giggling at the fairy tale quality of the spell. She stood from where she had been kneeling, and walked over to one side of Tom. She took a deep breath and licked her lips, nervous about this last part of her spell. She knew that this was what she wanted, yes… But….

  
__

This will be my first kiss with him….

  


Ginny pressed her lips against her wrist, where blood still remained from cutting her wrist. Then she leaned forward and, hesitating slightly, pressed her lips against his. She could feel the exact moment when Tom became a conscious being, for he began to kiss her back. She started to pull back, to let him breathe, but he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, occasionally licking her lips to take in as much of the offered blood as possible. Ginny melted as Tom slipped his tongue between her lips, spreading the taste of the blood to her. Tom's hands began to wander, exploring her curves and eventually resting on her hips….

  


Ginny blushed as she felt Tom's hands slowly made their ways downwards, but she couldn't bring herself to break the kiss. Suddenly she felt Tom lift her up and lay her on top of him. She pulled out of the kiss and mumbled, "Tom…."

  


"Gin… It's been a while…." Tom muttered, before lifting his head to lick the rest of the blood off of Ginny's lips. She shuddered with pleasure, closing her eyes, and lowered herself in submission to Tom.

  
__

Stupid… You should have known that you wouldn't be able to resist him after all this time….

  


Ginny's breathing became hitched as Tom slid a cold finger down her leg, then back up and under her skirt….

  
  
  


----

  
  


Ginny awoke the next morning to see Tom staring at her with an odd look in his eyes. "'Morning." she began, stretching herself and yawning her cute little yawn.

  


"'Morning…" Tom replied, a strange half-smile on his face combined itself with the odd look in his eyes, and Ginny sat up, worried. "What's wrong?" she asked, then looked around. The first thing she noticed was the small table with food… Then… A slight breeze passed her by….

  


Ginny gasped as she looked down and saw that she had no clothes on. She heard Tom chuckling and slapped him playfully on the arm before pulling on her now-clean clothes -- Tom must have cleaned them earlier that morning. "You know, you didn't have to make breakfast for me..." she said, blushing, as she looked over the wonderful food placed perfectly on the table.

  


"Well, you didn't have to bring me back, but you did. Thank you," Tom replied sincerely, standing and kissing her lightly on the cheek. He took her hand and led her to a chair at the table, where he seated her and then seated himself across from her.

  


Tom watched Ginny as they both ate. He would have to kill her soon, unlike last time, as he already had his body back fully, and he could simply steal the girl's wand if he needed it. He only needed to find out where Harry Potter was, and plant her body somewhere where Potter could find it. He just needed a plan….

  


"Gin… You love me, right?" he asked, sure of the answer already.

  


"Of course, Tom. I would do anything for you," she replied truthfully. Tom smiled, knowing then that the plan would work. He discreetly pulled Ginny's wand out of his pocket and conjured a small box in his hand.

  


"Would you marry me?" he reached his hand across the table and opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver band with a stunning design made up of perfectly-cut emeralds.

  
  
  


----

  
  


The day passed by slowly for Tom; she, of course, said yes, and suggested that they tell Harry first, as he needed to 'put the past behind him' and accept Tom's 'apology'. Tom, of course, agreed heartily, and they left to pay Harry Potter a visit. Fortunately, Harry wasn't home, so they decided to wait until later to tell him. But Tom didn't plan to tell him at all; now he knew where Harry lived. That's all that mattered.

  


They spent the rest of the day back in the woods, where Ginny had revived him. When the sun began to set, Tom led her to a small beach on a lake, where they could sit together and watch the sun set. Tom smiled and went over his plan again. While Ginny happily imagined their future together, Tom was busy imagining his future as the new Voldemort.

  


Finally, the sun had fully set, and Tom's plan was set in motion. He turned and pulled her into a gentle, loving kiss. After he felt Ginny begin to melt into his arms, his kiss turned hard and forceful, causing Ginny to struggle in his arms. He slowly moved his hands up to wrap tightly around Gin's neck, and he pulled his lips from hers to watch her die, his face completely passive. After a few moments, she stopped struggling, and he let go of her neck. He checked to make sure she was dead, and took a few deep breaths.

  


Tom was the same person as he always was, and he would never make the same mistakes the other Voldemort made. He would be the best damn Dark Lord the Wizarding world had ever seen. And no one would stand in his way; not Potter, and definitely not Virginia. He briefly entertained the thought of Gin as his Dark Lady, but shook his head. The girl would have distracted him too much. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her beautiful, lifeless lips, and then stood. He pulled out her wand and mumbled a spell to place his symbol in the sky. The same symbol which shone in silver and green on Ginny's dead finger.

  
__

An asp….

  



End file.
